Connection systems are used in toy sets to build multi-dimensional models and structures. These systems often include components such as rods and connectors which, when connected together in a desired configuration, result in a three-dimensional structure. In some toy systems, the rods and connectors are arranged to be joined by a lateral snap-in connection in order to be able to assemble a multi-dimensional structure. The stability of the final structure in these systems depends upon the tightness of the connections formed between the various components.